


Anything for you

by ho4ksNby



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho4ksNby/pseuds/ho4ksNby
Summary: It was hard for Byun Baekhyun. Really hard. His best friend Park Chanyeol wanted to marry? A woman? A woman he didn't even know?And then his best friend really asked him to plan Chanyeol's wedding? Really?But he also didn't know that this wedding wasn't for some mysterious woman but for himself and his best friend.





	Anything for you

„I want you to plan my wedding.”  
He must’ve been kidding me.  
I began chuckling. Normally I loved hearing those words, because firstly it means I am the best wedding planner in town, secondly my rivals didn’t get the job and thirdly it was of course a boost for my already big ego.  
But not this time, because those words were spoken by my best friend Park Chanyeol.  
Yes, of course, I had to be happy and shit, but he must be kidding me?!  
He wants to marry?  
Who does he want to marry? Himself? The air? A damn tree? His dog?  
Seriously, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, at least not that I’d be aware of it, because otherwise I’d be as jealous as Jongin is, when someone talks to his precious Kyungsoo.

I began laughing hysterically.  
This must be a joke. It has to be, but when Chanyeol looked confused at me, my laughter died down.

“You don’t mean this, right?” I finally asked, my heart bumping way to hard in my chest.  
He can’t mean this.  
He just can’t.

“Of course, I mean it. I don’t pull jokes over serious topics,” My best friend stated.  
Or should I call him ex best friend?  
He didn’t introduce me to his girlfriend! Is he sick? You tell something like that your best friend.  
Right?  
Right?

“Okay Chan, I know I teased you a lot about not having a partner and such, but a wedding? Who do you want to marry? You can’t be serious,”  
“But I am. Dead serious. See Baek, I want you to plan it, because I know everything will be perfect then, right? Me and my partner will be so thankful if you’d do it,” He stated.

I stared into the face of my best friend, my shoulders hung loose. I was looking intently into his eyes searching for a lie. For a glint in his eyes, that means he doesn’t mean it and it was a joke. But there was nothing. He looked so happy. Like he was in his own world.  
But . . .  
But why he is talking so weirdly? My partner and I would be so happy. Why isn’t he just telling me her name?  
And why doesn’t he like me? 

 

“Hyung? Would you do that for me? I would be so happy if you’d do it.”

Oh no, he is pulling the Hyung card.  
And then he looks at me with his pouty lips and his big brown eyes, which looked like melted chocolate, and damn I love chocolate and damn it once more, because I was never able to resist that.

“Okay,” I said defeated.  
And left disappointed. Disappointed that he didn’t tell me he has a lover. And angry about the fact that it isn’t me, who is making him so happy.  
But mostly he made me sad.  
So, so sad.  
I know I shouldn’t feel that way. Especially not, because he is my best friend, but I just can’t help it.  
He makes me smile, he makes me so damn happy.  
He makes me feel loved and wanted. I felt save in his arms, whenever we were together and cuddled on the couch, while watching a movie.  
And now someone else is supposed to take my place? How can I be happy then?  
All I am is being jealous of that person.  
Why is Chanyeol doing that to me? I am the best he could ever get! We’ve been friends since forever. I know him better than he knows himself, I can kiss and fuck better than anyone, I am sure of it.  
Why doesn’t Chanyeol see that all?  
He deserves better.  
He deserves me.

“How did you two meet? What’s her name? When did you propose? How did you ask the questions of the questions?”  
“I tell you another time! I have to go now!” He stood up quickly, hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear how thankful he was.  
He kissed my cheek and left.  
Won’t his stupid girlfriend be angry if he continues to kiss my cheek like that?

He left and took my heart with him.  
I looked after him.  
How am I supposed to survive that? I was so confident, when I came here and now – just half an hour later it was lower than hell.  
I looked down to my fingers playing with them.  
I bit my lip hard.  
I didn’t notice my whole body trembling.  
How am I supposed to do that?  
I don’t want my best friend to marry someone who isn’t me.  
Suddenly I felt really cold, and my hot coffee wasn’t heating me up. I stared into the brown liquid my image reflecting in the coffee.  
I didn’t look good.  
And I also didn’t feel good.  
My heart shattered into tiny pieces, my breathing became irregular. I couldn’t think straight anymore.  
Chan . . .  
I never meant it, when I said get married to a girl.  
I meant get married. But let me be your bride. Why did you never get that indirect message?

 

I was out shopping with my mother, when I met Park Chanyeol the first time.  
I was 6 and I really wanted to go to the Toys R Us shop. They had this real cool new car which can transform into a superhero!  
So cool right?  
Everyone in kindergarten had it and I wanted to be part of the club as well and play with the others.  
We were on the way, but my thoughts were interrupted and I stopped walking, because I was hearing a boy crying loudly.  
I turned around and saw a small brown-haired boy standing alone in front of a kebab shop. He was looking from left to right, as if he lost someone. The poor boy. He looked so vulnerable. And without telling my mommy I ran to the boy and tapped on his shoulder.

“Hello! I am Baekhyun!” I introduced myself and waved at him friendly. He looked up with red puffy eyes, and at that time I already found his eyes fascinating.  
He had funny ears, they protruded, but I found it rather cute and unique. He wore a plain blue shirt and short jeans with Woody on his jeans pocket.  
His whole body trembled from crying. He was a little taller than I was, probably my age! Maybe we went to the same school together.  
School starts next week! Maybe I will see him there.  
But then I concentrated on the situation.  
“I am Cha- Cha,” He sobbed heavily and I patted his back to comfort him a little.  
“Chanyeol.” He finally managed and tried to calm himself.  
“Why are you crying Chanyeol?” I asked him worried and automatically pulled him a little closer to myself.  
“I lost my mom. I can’t find her anymore. She wanted to buy me new jeans, but now she is gone. And I can’t see her,” He explained and I nodded my head.

I remembered the words my mommy once told me if we lost each other in the mall.  
I smiled at him.

“Don’t worry Chanyeol! I know how to find your mommy! And mine as well!” I clapped my hands and then took Chanyeol’s hand and walked with him through the crowd of people. I held Chanyeol’s hand really tight, because I didn’t want to lose him here.  
We both walked to the information point, where a nice lady asked what we were doing all alone.

I explained her everything and she nodded her head and suddenly we heard her voice really loudly through speakers and just a few minutes later Chanyeol’s and my mom came and hugged us tightly.  
Chanyeol’s mom was thanking me over and over again and of course I was really polite and said that it wasn’t a problem and that I remembered my mommy’s words.  
Our moms said their good-byes and I wanted to follow my mommy, when suddenly Chanyeol took my hand and looked stern at me.

“Can we be friends?” he asked bravely and I smiled widely and nodded.  
“We are friends,” I replied happily.  
Our friendship held till today.

 

Now, 20 years later we were still best friends.  
And that’s why I don’t understand how he can’t understand what a good catch I’d be for him?  
I mean was he really that blind?  
God, some people. Even Jongin found out I have a crush on my bestie, and seriously. We talk about Jongin, one of the blindest people in the whole wild world.  
I am not even lying.  
I stood up and paid for my coffee as well before I made my way home.  
I walked through the streets of Seoul thinking hard.  
If I can’t make Chanyeol happy then that stupid bitch –  
Excuse me.  
Normally I don’t use those words and I have a quite intellectual vocabulary but not this time.  
So, if I can’t make him happy then that stupid twatwaffle should do it at least properly.  
But I will never like her anyway.  
Never!  
I just made my point clear.  
I nearly bumped into a person since I was in such deep thoughts. Seoul can be dangerous. But if I would hurt myself Chanyeol would surely know something is wrong and would come to help me.  
Our bond is surely that strong. He would feel it . . . Okay I know I am exaggerating.  
I just don’t want him to marry, but I guess I have to arrange myself with that.  
In the end I want my best friend to be happy. And if I can’t make him happy romantically then he should get the best person in the world after me, and if it is that girl I need to be polite to her. For my best friend.  
Even though if it’ll make me sad forever. Chanyeol deserves all the love in the whole world. I can’t think of a better and nicer person than Chanyeol. Really.  
He is kind, and warm hearted, he always helped me through my problems. He makes the best music in the world and is so talented.  
And I don’t say that all, just because he is my best friend. He really is like that. He is a nice person.  
I happy to have him, so I should make him happy.  
It’s my job as his best friend.  
So how am I going to make this the best wedding for Chanyeol?  
And only for Chanyeol. No one else.

 

1\. Location. I need a great one, one that is wide and magnificent like Chanyeol’s heart.  
2\. Buffet. I need Chanyeol’s favorite dishes. And a good cook since I am not in the mood to listen to Kyungsoo’s critic about how the food is not warm enough, or not well-flavored. Seriously no one needs that, because once he started he has no ending point and I only want him to praise the food and not go on Chanyeol’s nerves (or mine) on the wedding.  
3\. Party. I need the greatest atmosphere with Chanyeol’s music. It would be a shame if we don’t use his wonderful music. And a fantastic live band and DJ, who makes the best out of his songs.

 

And then I need the invitations, and a firework.  
I want a firework for him. I am sure Chan will love that as well.  
And I need a seating plan. And the flowers and Chanyeol’s suit. Does he already have one?  
I need to ask him the next time.  
If he doesn’t have it yet, what I really hope for, I will help him finding the perfect one, because he has no good taste for good clothing’s and good fitting.  
He needs my expert eyes.  
But on the other hand, I don’t want him to be too good looking for his bride. . .  
I will think about that problem later.  
I arrived at home and quickly stepped into my apartment. It was so cold already. Winter was coming soon.  
I hope they wait with their wedding till summer, because I want a location with a sea. That is so damn romantic.  
And I need time because I want to meet that stupid tosspot. I mean I need to know my clients, right?  
And I want to know if she is pretty enough for my Chanyeol. Of course, she can never beat me, because . . . Well, look at me. I am 26, my skin is as flawless as that of a new born baby. My pink hair fluffy, perfect for Chanyeol to pull at it, when he would be passionately shoving his tongue down my throat. (I know wish thinking, but let me.)  
My eyes shine brightly, because I am a sunshine, most of the time, when Junmyeon doesn’t try to be funny.  
And my lips so plump and soft. I am sure I could french him so well. I shook my head quickly to forget the dirty thoughts.  
Oh, and I think I am funny, and sweet and romantic. Everything Chanyeol needs! And wants!

I shook my head. Dammit.  
So much about I am only Chanyeol‘s best friend and I should get over him for my sake and that tosspots as well.  
Oh. . .  
I should also stop calling Chans fiancée tosspot, right? How am I going to do that?  
What if she is such a sunshine like my Chan and they fit perfectly together? What if she doesn’t have a single flaw?  
What if we both are equal?  
If that is the case . . . Then dammit. I will never have a chance then. Never.  
But wait, let’s be realistic. Chanyeol is young and that woman as well. Every 4th wedding is divorced. Of course I wouldn’t want that for Chanyeol, but then I would get a new chance.  
Okay. I stop being mean. You all must think I am a terrible person. I really am not. 

 

A few weeks have passed and I still haven’t meet Chanyeol’s fiancée yet. I don’t know why. Whenever we talked about the wedding she never attended.  
I mean it’s her wedding as well? If I would marry my loved one I would be there for every meeting, because I want it to be perfect.  
Or am I just too old fashioned?  
I am not sure.

„Why isn’t your fiancée here? We had so many meetings and she was never there,” I stated.  
Chanyeol and I were sitting in our favorite coffee shop. I had my black coffee, and he had his cappuccino. Like always.  
“She is sick, and that’s why she couldn’t make it,”  
I had my hands around the mug staring intently at him. I was looking for any signs of a lie.  
“Your fiancée is sick quite often, don’t you think? Maybe she should go to a doctor,”  
“She hates doctors.”  
“Mhm.” I bit my lip.

I know Chanyeol. He is lying. His eyebrows twitched. He always does that when he’s lying. Like I said, I know him better than he knows himself.

“Okay whatever.” If he doesn’t want to tell me, fine. I don’t want to know it anyway.

. . .

Okay, now I am lying. I wanted to know what’s wrong with her. Seriously. It freaked me out that I haven’t met her yet.

“So about the wedding?” Chanyeol brought me back, and smiled sheepishly at me. That guy.  
“Right,” I began.  
“About the location. I found a few interesting ones. I have the exposés. Maybe you want to take a look? You probably know the taste of your future wife.”

I handed him four exposés.  
I had planned a civil marriage, because of the formalities, but those are never really romantic, so I thought of a church marriage or a marriage outside, because with decorations you can make both locations look stunning.  
So one exposé was a church, with a really beautiful inside. The hall was wide the altar could look so magnificently with flowers. I imagined bouquets on each bank. The color of the flowers would be Chanyeol’s or her favorite color.  
Live music would sound great, because of the resonance in the church. Chanyeol’s future wife would slowly walk down the hall with her father next to her, the music playing softly in the background. It would underline a perfect entrance.  
Maybe we could also-

“I am sure my fiancée would like that location,” He said and handed me back my personal favorite.

It was a castle near a lake. In summer it would look gorgeous. The castle has a wide forecourt and if the weather’s great you could celebrate outside.  
And if it’s bad you could celebrate inside. It was actually perfect. Especially for a wedding, because you never know if the weather play along.

“I would like to see the castle and the church. Baek could you arrange an appointment for us?” He asked me and I smiled.  
“One of my easiest tasks.” I chuckled and began explaining how I could imagine the wedding. Our wedding guests outside, the castle in the background. The altar outside as well, near the water. The water would glitter in the sunlight.  
A carpet leading to the altar. Left and right chairs decorated with flowers and large bouquets next to the altar. Music playing when I walk down the aisle, looking over to my soon to be husband, who is trying to hold back tears, but doesn’t manage that and I love it.  
He is just as happy as I am and-

“Baek?” Chan asked worried and jolted my shoulder softly.  
“Are you back on earth? You started talking how you imagined everything to be and suddenly you stopped and drifted off.”  
“Oh,” I quickly said, “I am sorry. I’m alright. Anyway, when are you free? And your girlfriend as well?”  
“Uhh. I think we are free on Thursday, but I will text you to be sure. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah of course. By the way, do you already have your suit?”  
“No.”  
“Perfect. I will help you with that as well then. I think we can do that next year, since we still got time. I don’t have an appointment for the register office yet, but I am sure I will soon have a wedding appointment for you guys.”  
“Thank you so much for your help. Without you we would never manage that.”  
“That’s what best friends are there for, right?”  
“Yes,” He smiled beautifully and my heart sank.

 

Yeah, best friends.  
Nothing more. Nothing less. My mouth felt dry and I bit my lower lip. I looked down and nodded.

“I am sure it will be a great wedding for you guys.” I said before I stood up and said, that I have another appointment.  
I left the café quickly.

 

 

Sadly, Chanyeol and his girlfriend didn’t find time to visit the locations soon, but that was okay since we still got a lot of time for the wedding.  
But at least the process of the wedding was going forward. I had an appointment for the register office.  
Their wedding would be held on the 27th July. A perfect summer wedding.  
I wish I could tell Chan that personally, but sadly Chanyeol had a lot of stress lately.  
He works for a music company and composes songs and makes the music for bands.  
But this also means no free time.  
We didn’t find time to meet often, since I had other clients and other weddings as well.  
2 months have passed since Chan told me he wants to marry, and do you think he finally introduced his best friend to his fiancée?  
No.  
I couldn’t understand that, but Chan knew how to sooth my tempter even though we didn’t see us.  
He knows how to use his voice and words to wrap me around his finger.  
Every time.

 

“Ahhhh finally! There you are!” I said happily and clapped my hands. I hugged my best friend and then looked around.  
“Where is your girlfriend?” I asked and looked confused up at him.  
“She has an appointment and we decided that I go alone.”  
“You got to be kidding me. What is that? She is about to marry you and is not there for one damn appointment?” She made me mad! Really mad.  
How can she leave Chanyeol and me all alone? Does she even care? Woah I swear, such a damn!  
“Hey. It’s okay. We manage that right? I am really curious. The castle looks so pretty. I am sure in summer, it looks even more beautiful.”

I sighed and nodded. I guess being angry won’t help anyway, so we can also enjoy the day. I enjoyed spending some quality time with my best friend.

“It really is pretty. When spring ends and summer starts the flowers are blooming. It makes everything really romantic. Come. I show you the lake.” I took his hand like always and walked with him.  
It was still pretty cold.  
Of course, it’s the beginning of January.  
“See? I didn’t promise too much right? It looks pretty right?” My eyes where shining brightly. The thought of getting married here made my heart beat faster.  
Maybe I will marry here one day as well.  
I would be so happy.

“It’s really beautiful.”  
“I know. And now imagine the carpet leading to the altar, the flowers and the guests sitting there waiting for you and your bride.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“And the music playing softly in the background.”

I saw that Chanyeol could imagine every single detail I told him.  
He looks so happy as well.  
I smiled. That is all what I wanted to see. Chanyeol. . .  
“By the way, if the weather should be bad on your wedding we can also celebrate inside the castle.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes,” I nodded quickly. “Come I show you the inside.” I said and we walked together inside.

A nice staff member of the castle brought us to the party hall. It was a large room, the windows large so that a lot of sunshine came inside.  
We stood on parquet.  
If you look up you found detailed bordure. The walls were at least 2,5 meters high. That means the room has a nice resonance for music later.

“I want to know how music listens in here.” Chanyeol said and I asked a staff member and they had music here.  
Soon music blasted through the speaker. It sounded great. The music was powerful and had a nice tune. Chanyeol seemed to like it as well and if that music expert likes it, it must be good.

“Let’s dance, Baek.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked him, but he already took my hand and pulled me close.  
I looked up into his eyes, my cheeks felt so warm. My mind went blank, my heart raced. I was so close to reach out and stroke his cheek.  
I put my arms around his waist, Chanyeol put his arms around my neck. We slowly started dancing to the music.  
To me it felt sinful and passionate. Special and I felt so save and loved. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.  
Chanyeol smelled so nice, like coffee and vanilla. I felt his heart beat – steady but also fast.  
It was such an intimate moment, which meant so much to me.  
If only it meant so much to Chan as well.

“Did I promise to much?” I asked my best friend. I imagined how we kissed, slowly and lovingly. Fireworks were exploding inside of me. Chanyeol’s lips would surely be so soft and so irresistible. My hands would find their way inside his brown hair. I would deepen the kiss and would move our lips harder. We-  
I lost my thought, when Chanyeol suddenly spoke:  
“No you didn’t. I want to marry here.”

I knew he had good taste and I nodded.  
I am sure we would get the location. Firstly I know the people here and secondly we visited the castle off the season and they wouldn’t have many appointments yet.  
I would speak with the lord of the castle later, but right now all I wanted was to enjoy this moment and continue to dance with him. We swayed together to the rhythm, Chanyeol leading us.  
He was humming softly to the music and it soothed me completely, but the moment was over too soon, because the music stopped. I sighed mentally.  
I parted myself from Chanyeol and smiled at him sweetly.

“Thank you for sharing that dance with me.”  
“A pleasure,” He replied to me and then we went to the castle lord asking him if we could have the location to which he agreed immediately.

 

“What did I tell you?” I chuckled being proud of myself as we walked out of the castle and back to the car. This wedding will be the best one I ever planned.  
“You’re the best!” He hugged me tightly again and I smiled, nuzzling my face in his chest.  
“Anything for you my best friend. So don’t forget the appointment in two weeks okay? We will decide if we do a menu or a buffet and we will eat there. So please bring your girlfriend okay? She needs to tell me what she wants to eat. If she is allergic to anything.”  
“I will try my hardest, that she will come. Thank you for everything.”  
“Anything for you.” I replied.

 

Unbelievable!  
Two weeks have passed! That woman can’t be sick anymore and Chanyeol is at the restaurant all by himself?  
What is that for a fiancée?

 

“She makes me mad Chanyeol. Really mad! So why isn’t she coming this time?”  
“Her work called her. She has a really important assignment to take care of.”

I huffed. That woman is unbelievable! Chan are you sure you want to marry her? Don’t! I would be the better choice!  
I already listed all my good sides against hers.

“I see.” I guess I should give up.  
“Let’s go inside okay? We will eat well at least, right?”  
“Right.” I nodded and we both walked into the warm restaurant. It was cozy and small. I always loved coming here, because the people were nice and so was the food. The light was dimmed and a lot of people were there sitting on wood banks and wood tables. It was loud. The people were all talking really loudly and in the background you also heard voices from the kitchen.  
We decided on the restaurant, because they would deliver the food to the location and because they were so flexible. If we decide on a buffet they would deliver us a buffet on the castle. And if we decided on a menu they would even cook it directly in the castle’s kitchen.  
The chef himself showed us what they prepared for a buffet, how it would look like, how much food there would be.  
He told us to try all the foods and we did. It was great. Really good. I always promoted this restaurant to my clients, because it was so good and you could afford it, even with a small budget.

“What do you think? The soup is great isn’t it?” I asked.  
“Delicious. Really. And we would probably make more people happy with a buffet than with a menu or don’t you think?”  
“You are right. If your guests don’t like the menu that would be bad. On the buffet they would surely find something. So the buffet?” I looked at my best friend and he nodded.  
He seemed so happy at the moment. It was great.  
“Why are you so happy?” I took a bite from the sweet and sour ribs.  
“Well I don’t know. I am here with you. I see how much effort you put into everything, and how the wedding is progressing, and I love it,” He answered and gave me the sweetest smile he got.  
My cheeks turned red when he thanked me from the bottom of his heart.  
“Anything for you.”  
We both thanked the chef a lot, saying that we would need the buffet on the 27th July. I would send him the details in a mail. I was sure even Kyungsoo would love it! And if not, something is definitely wrong with his tongue. Jongin then probably snogged his tongue to death or something.  
Anyway I will ask him on the wedding.

 

A month later we met again.  
This time we were supposed to find the right suit for Chanyeol. His wedding would be soon and we were already looking for a fitting one, but sadly didn’t find the right one yet.  
So today I found another shop in Seoul and we both met there.

“Any wishes Chan? What color exactly? Last time you weren’t sure. And do you want a tie or a bow tie?” I asked as we walked into the shop and began looking for something suitable.  
“I want black or grey. I think that suits me the most. And a bow tie.” He answered my questions and I smiled.  
“I love bow ties. Good decision. I am sure your future wife will like it as well.”  
So we were looking for something classical. While I searched a nice black suit Chanyeol looked for grey ones. It was actually really hard.  
I just found stuff I liked and showed Chanyeol various suits, but he didn’t like one of them. I pouted. What if we don’t find a suit here as well?  
Thirty minutes later I spotted something that made my eyes wider.  
This looked really interesting. I took the black suit and smiled widely. It looks so great.

 

“Chan! I found so-“  
“Baek! Look!” We both yelled at the same time and turned to each other holding up a grey and a black suit. He and I began laughing.  
“Telepathy!” I chuckled and he nodded.  
“Your black suit looks really great. What do you think of the grey one here?”  
“Awesome. Try them both on and we will see which fits the best, okay?” I suggested and he nodded. We both walked to the changing booth and I closed the curtain giving Chanyeol his privacy to change.

He wore my suit when he came out and smiled widely.

“What do you think?” He asked me and looked into the mirror.  
“You look great really.” If the groom smiles like that it is the perfect suit.  
“Stunning. You are so beautiful.” I added honestly staring at my best friend. My heart ached. He was so pretty. If he would marry me with that suit, I’d be the happiest on earth. I would also be the happiest on earth if he wore a potato sack, only the fact that we would marry would make everything perfect.

“You should still try the other on as well!” I said and pushed him back into the changing booth.

I waited patiently.  
I really did! But he didn’t come out.  
I looked at my watch and pouted. Mhm. I walked into the changing booth without a warning. I was greeted by strong muscles and then stared up at Chanyeol. He struggled with the buttons of the shirt his shirt barely over the head. It was so extremely small in the cabin, I was pressed against my best friend.  
I couldn’t stop staring. Of course I have seen him half naked so many times, but still…  
Every time I see him standing there like that it feels like my brain stops working, like my brain isn’t sending electric impulses anymore.  
It was dead.  
Woah, my head screamed. He looks hotter than ever or is that just imagination? No he looks hotter. Definitely.

 

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol asked and smirked slightly at the older boy.  
Definitely, Baekhyun thought. He really wanted to kiss the boy right now.  
“Did you train?” Baekhyun asked instead.  
“I did.”  
“Yeah,” The older breathed out, “I see that.”

Get yourself together Byun Baekhyun! You’re a grown up man. You don’t want to feel those muscles and you don’t want to kiss every spot. You don’t want to lick over those-

“Would you like maybe go out now that I can change?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No let me help you Chan,” He chuckled and buttoned up the shirt. He pulled it over Chanyeol’s head and straightened it out. Then Baekhyun put on the tie for Chanyeol and fixing the collar.  
“You look stunning,” The pink haired complimented.  
“Thank you. But I feel much more comfortable in the black suit.”  
“I thought so. Then we’re going to buy that one okay?”  
“Okay.”

Baekhyun didn’t move. Didn’t even have the intention to leave.

“Baekhyun?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I want to undress.”  
“Right. And?”  
“Well can’t you go out?”  
“You act like I haven’t seen you naked before.”  
“True.”  
“So undress.” This time it was Chanyeol whose cheeks heated up. Baekhyun smiled warmly. This boy was unbelievably cute.  
“Thank you for coming with me, hyung.”  
“Anytime. I mean I need you to look good for that twatwaff-“ Baekhyun stopped.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You need to look good for your fiancée, of course. That’s all. And I know you aren’t good with the right fitting and everything. Do you remember the jeans you once bought while shopping with me?”  
“You mean the light blue one?”  
“Exactly. And how you didn’t try it on, because it would surely fit and I said it wouldn’t?“  
“Indeed.”  
“And how you tried it on and it wasn’t even fitting the slightest and you looked like a clown?” Baekhyun began laughing hard and hugged his best friend.  
“You’re one of a kind. I still love you.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and smiled widely.  
“Love you too.” He replied and Baekhyun’s heart was skipping beats again. This time longer skips. Of course they often said those words to each other, but Chanyeol meant it on a platonic way. Always. And this was, what hurt so bad.  
Baekhyun meant it, when he said he was in love. 

 

“Uhhh excuse me?” A high pitched voice interrupted the both.  
“Excuse me, but what are you doing in the changing booth?” The cashier asked her cheeks bright red. To her it looked like they both were doing naughty things.

Baekhyun put his head outside and smiled sweetly at the woman.

“We were trying that suit on, but it doesn’t fit that good. Don’t worry madam we decided on the black one hanging there. We come immediately is that okay?” 

The woman nodded and then slowly walked away taking the black suit as well.

Chanyeol looked at his best friend and began laughing. Baekhyun chuckled along.

“I am sure she thought we were doing naughty stuff.” Chanyeol said.  
“Sure she thought that. But you know me. I am always a cute innocent boy.”  
“Yeah, especially you.” The younger laughed and finally Baekhyun walked outside so that Chanyeol could change.  
He only walked out, because of that the woman. He didn’t want her to think they are really doing naughty stuff. He likes that shop and he will surely come back with clients so he doesn’t want the cashier to think weird things.  
Once Chanyeol was done they both walked to the cashier, whose cheeks were still bright red. They paid quickly before they walked out.

 

“And? Are you nervous?” I finally asked. My best friend would marry in 2 months.  
“Nervous? About what?” He asked me confused.  
“Well your wedding of course. Or do you get cold feet?”  
“Oh. No. I don’t get cold feet but I am afraid my fiancée will.” He said honestly.  
“And I am also really nervous if she will say yes.”  
“Why would you think that? Did you two fight?” I asked surprised. Chanyeol hasn’t told me anything.  
“Oh no. We didn’t fight or anything. I am just worried.”  
“Don’t be. She wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t want you right? It will all be perfect.”  
“I know. All thanks to you.”  
“Anything for you.”

 

 

“Byun Baekhyun! Come on! It’s Chanyeol’s bachelor party! Smile some more! Tomorrow we will hold the most amazing wedding ever!” Minseok screamed through the loud music.

Yeah that was the whole problem! Tomorrow Chanyeol would be married to someone I have never met. How can I be happy about that? How can I celebrate? I knew I should put on a mask and smile widely but I couldn’t hide my feelings. Especially not with the alcohol in my system. That made me feel even worse. I didn’t know that was even possible.  
All I wanted was Chanyeol and no one else. And his best friend doesn’t see it. He’s blind. And I hated it.

“Baekhyun come on!” Jongdae said and helped me off the chair.  
I didn’t want to dance. No. Leave me all alone and let me suffer in misery.  
“Let’s dance!” Jongdae said and also Junmyeon and Jongin came. They began dancing with me and I smiled softly. They were cute trying to cheer me up. Chanyeol was having the time of his life dancing with Sehun and Yixing wildly. The alcohol did its work.  
I nodded and tried to let myself get carried away. I should enjoy it as well.  
Especially since I also planned this party. And as the host you have to have fun as well.  
They all really helped me feeling slightly better for which I was so grateful for. I started dancing to the music, moving my hips. I had a lot of fun with my friends, drinking some vodka with coke. I should loosen up a little. I wanted to forget the thought, that tomorrow I would lose my best friend forever. That I would never had a chance.  
I needed this. I was dancing with Junmyeon my hands around his hips, when I think around 1 or 2 am Kyungsoo suddenly screamed:

“I have an idea! Let’s play truth or dare!”  
“Soo! You got to be kidding. Are we three?” Junmyeon asked.  
“No but wouldn’t that be funny?” He asked and looked at everyone. I didn’t know that everything was well planned. I didn’t have a clue.  
They played so well. At first they weren’t sure, or at least they played that and then Jongin finally said let’s do it and everyone agreed.  
I didn’t like the idea and I also didn’t like that Chanyeol was the first one to spin the bottle.  
I also didn’t know the boys manipulated the bottle and I also didn’t notice how Minseok, who was sitting next to me, put the manipulated huge metal paper clip into my jacket.  
Everyone saw it and smiled smugly, but I didn’t notice it. My eyes were on Chanyeol, who looked stunning. He had his hair messy. I loved that style the most.  
He wore black ripped jeans and his red Converse, a plain white shirt and a red jacket. He looked so sexy.  
Chanyeol spun the bottle and it landed… on me.  
I looked shocked at my friends. 

“Aww the best friends. If that isn’t fate.” Sehun smirked and Minseok pushed me up and Jongin pushed Chanyeol up.  
“Awww Baek! Say, what do you want? Truth or dare?” My best friend asked me but suddenly Soo turned in.  
“We change the rules. We decide what Baek has to do! And we dare you two to kiss each other. Fully on the lips. For at least a minute or so!”  
“That’s unfair,” I exclaimed.  
“I don’t care. Now kiss!” Soo cheered and the others joined in.

 

I looked at my best friend awkwardly.

“And? Do you like your last night as a free man ‘till you get married?” I asked, not caring what the others were thinking right now, and that they were looking at us.  
“I do. But you don’t seem to. Is everything alright?” He noticed. I didn’t want him to. I didn’t want to ruin his night.  
“It’s all good. Of course.” I smiled softly at him and took his hand.  
“ I am happy you’re enjoying it. That was all I wanted.”  
Chanyeol came nearer and nearer.  
My stomach turned upside down and his face was so close suddenly. I widen my eyes staring at his pretty face.  
My breath hitched a little and my cheeks turned red. Oh god. My whole body tingled. It was great.  
Chanyeol chuckled and our noses were touching. I felt his warm breath on my lips. I swallowed thickly. His breath smelled like peppermint. Our chests were pressed up against each other.  
And then he suddenly leaned in and kissed me. All my tensed up muscles relaxed when I felt his lips on mine. He moved his soft lips slowly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back just as slow. It was my most intensive kiss ever, and it made everything so much harder.  
How am I supposed to get over him? I am sure I can never forget that kiss again.  
He licked my mouth open and I moaned softly into the kiss. I pressed myself harder against Chanyeol my hand wandering in his hair, pulling on it slightly.  
The kiss got more intense, when our tongues started to fight. I tried to be the dominant one, tried to be the one who led the kiss, but I had no chance against Chanyeol. He gripped the hem of my shirt and we only pulled apart, when we both needed oxygen.  
I was breathing heavily and smiled a little, but also Chanyeol seemed to be content with the kiss. Thank god.  
His lips were slightly swollen. He still looked so beautiful to me.  
What were I supposed to do now?  
I loved him even more with that.

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol whispered and I nodded.  
“No problem.” I wanted to lean in again. His lips were addictive. I wanted more. And more and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
I began leaning in again when Minseok pulled me back.

“Woah that was more than just a minute. That was an intense make out.” He stated and put an arm around my shoulder. I sighed.  
I still wanted more, but was left hanging.

 

“Anything for you.” I whispered to Chanyeol, who didn’t notice it. 

 

It was the day of the days.  
The 27th July. I looked into the mirror trying to smile. My best friend will be the most happiest person in world. He told me.  
I should be happy for him. I lost the fight for his heart. I should accept that.  
The door creaked open and Kyungsoo came in.

“Are you ready?” He asked me and I nodded.  
“Sure.”  
Of course Kyungsoo saw how sad I was. Of course, he wasn’t blind. I just couldn’t hide the sadness.  
“Don’t be sad. The right one will come for you Baekhyun. We all know you love him, but you will find someone else.”  
“It’s all good. I don’t want someone else. I want Park Chanyeol and if I can’t have him, it can’t be helped. Let’s make this day the best for him.” I fixed my tie and took one last breath. Everything will be okay.

 

We were already at the location. The sun was shining brightly, the sea glittered. A soft breeze hung outside.  
The guests were already there, sitting in the order I placed them. They were chatting and also happy. I was happy to see that. Our friends and family in the first lines, but then I suddenly spotted my family as well. What were they doing here? My parents, my sisters. Aunts and cousins. Huh?  
I was confused.  
Kyungsoo smiled at me. 

“Come.” He walked with me towards Chanyeol and suddenly the music started playing. Chanyeol’s self composed song. Huh? Where is his fiancée? Why are we all doing this? Why are all the guests standing up and why does Chanyeol smile at me like that? 

“What’s going on? I don’t understand-“ Why was Jongin standing on my place? I am Chanyeol’s best man! I am his best friend, I-

I stood next to Chanyeol and he took my hands, Kyungsoo stood next to me.  
“Chan? What’s going on? Where is she and wha-“ He shushed me, placing his index finger on my lips.  
I stared up at him my heart beat fast in my chest.

“Baekhyun. You are here for a special reason.” He began.  
“Do you remember, when I was bullied in middle school for my ears?”  
“Of course I do. That stupid Hyungwon kid-“  
“Exactly. You protected me from them, and that was the moment I feel in love with you. Since then I couldn’t stop thinking about my best friend. How we would lie on the couch and cuddle together, how I would kiss you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that didn’t change. I still love you the most, and I always will. I know I put you through a lot with all of this. Kyungsoo always told me, how you told him how hard it was for you and that you sometimes wanted to stop planning all of this. I really hope you can forgive me, but I wanted you to plan the wedding, so that it will be our best day of our lives.” 

Suddenly Chanyeol got on his knees and pulled out two rings.

“The ones we decided on.” I stated.  
“Exactly. Byun Baekhyun. Will you please forgive me and let me be your husband? I promise I will never lie to you again, and I will never make up a woman again. Please marry me.”

This was all a dream. It had to be. This couldn’t be real.  
Tears formed in my eyes and I swallowed thickly trying not to cry too hard.

“There is no female fiancée?”  
“No. There is just you. And only you.”

And then I couldn’t stop holding it in anymore and I cried waterfalls. I couldn’t believe this. He loved me as well, and he wants to marry me now?  
I felt his strong arms wrapping around me and I hugged him back immediately.

“Of course I want to marry you.” I was still sobbing terribly.  
“Really?”  
“Yes of course you idiot! I love you to death!” I replied and hugged him tightly once again.  
“Now I understand why you were always asking me what I wanted and what I liked.”  
“Exactly. And that’s why I never said a name. There was no one but you.” He smiled at me.  
“And all of our friends really managed not to say a word, but believe me it was hard for all of us not to tell you but we wanted to surprise you.” 

I looked at all the guests, who smiled warmly.

“I hate you all.” I sniffled and dried my tears, making our guests laugh.  
“You don‘t, and now let’s get married you two!” Junmyeon yelled and all the others clapped loudly.  
I smiled at them and then at Chanyeol.

 

“So let’s get married?” He asked me and I nodded happily.  
“Let’s get married. I love you stupid Park Chanyeol. A normal proposal would’ve been nice as well.”  
“You know I always like special. And since you’re so special to me.”  
“That was cute.”  
“I know. And Baekhyun?” He asked and I nodded looking up at him.  
“What is it?”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I hoped it was okay for you guys? I am really sorry for any typos, any grammar mistakes, I hope you still understood me since English isn't my first language. Please bear with me :D


End file.
